First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $-1$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $2$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (8x + 2) = \color{orange}{-6(8x+2)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{-6(8x+2)}$ do? $-6(8x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(8x+2)-1$.